SMSTSS 42: The Return of the Lady of Shadows!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "The Lady of Shadows". NOTE: Updated Chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 42: The Return of the Lady of Shadows! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is the sequel to "The Lady of Shadows"**

**Author's Note: This was supposed a Halloween special, but real life got in the way.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The Lady of Shadows, the Dark Princess, was the undisputed ruler of the so-called "World of Darkness". Well, at the very least, someone who commands respect if not loyalty amongst the denizens of the Dark. Having mastered the lycans, the vampires and the necromancers, the Lady was a shadowy goddess who knows no bounds of decency, though it was only her sense of reason and mercy that kept her ambitions in check. Her very name drives fear in the hearts of those who exist in the twilight of the cosmos. Many of its denizens knew that confront this person did so at their peril, while those who seek great renown within the darkness did so at their discretion. Still, very few would know that beating within her black heart was the soul of a magical girl who sought to bring love and justice to all, even if her methods were rather…unconventional…

Nekomi Prefecture: Tokyo, Japan.

While in her wolf-girl form, Usagi howls at the moon of a nondescript house.

"HA-WOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Usagi yowled, as her crescent moon mark glowed softly. Her silken white fur was a sign of being "pure blooded" amongst the wolf-kind, the Garou.

"HA-WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

The owner of the nondescript house, Akane Tendo-Saotome, sticks her head out of the window.

"Would you be quiet?" Akane yells. "Ranma will be ready to go to that damn party of yours in a few minutes. Besides, what will the neighbors think?"

"They should worry about what I'm thinking," Usagi said jokingly, as she shows her fangs while reverting back to a more human appearance. This causes Akane to roll her eyes.

Inside, Ranma, in his girl form, steps out of the bathroom wearing "his" cute witch outfit, complete with hat and broom.

"Man, I'm so 'hot', it's amazing that I've haven't fallen for myself," Ranma-onna said, as she preens in front of the floor length mirror.

"Ranma, I really wish MY HUSBAND didn't prance around like some floozy," Akane replied.

"Hey, when you got it...flaunt it," Ranma-onna said jokingly.

"Humph!"

Usagi converts her body into a misty fog, and flows into the Akane's house through the window. She then reforms her human body…

"My, you're looking pretty good in your costume," Usagi said.

"Um, why are you nude?" Akane said. "Don't you have access to clothes with, well, unstable molecules?"

Thanks to Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards, of the famed "Fantastic Four", clothes can now be treated with a special enzyme that can adjust with those with transformative capabilities without damaging the clothes.

"Didn't have time to wash," Usagi said. "But, if you feel uncomfortable about me being this way…"

Usagi summons spiders, a lot of spiders, to form webbing around her body, by spinning their silk into a dress.

"Ugh!" Akane said, thinking that now she had to call pest control in the morning.

"Impressive," Ranma-onna said.

"Yeah, I learned it from Lilly," Usagi said, as she then shaped and hardened the calluses underneath her feet into shoes.

"Is this daughter of Dracula?" Akane asked.

"No, that's Lilith," Ranma-onna said.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, it's no different from calling one person 'John' while another person 'Jonathan'," Usagi said. "Still, Lilith is a popular name, but there are many variations on it, particularly amongst the Dracul."

"That's Count Dracula."

"No, the name 'Dracul' is an order warriors amongst the Tzmisce vampire clan," Ranma-onna said. "Originally, they served the Catholic Church for centuries, until they fell from grace, starting with Prince Vlad of the House of Tepes."

"And HE is 'Count Dracula' of the Bram Stoker book."

"I still don't know why you aren't going to stab these…the monsters, Ranma," Akane said. "I mean, their evil, right?"

"My approach in dealing with this, as the 'Sorcerer Supreme of Earth' is more to do with actions rather than intent," Ranma-onna said. "Generally, I won't intervene if the would-be victim is of low character or outright evil. I will intervene if innocents are involved, but, generally, I have a hands-off stance…"

Pause.

"Besides, I let the hunters—mundane, enhanced or paranormal—to deal with them, while I deal with the big guys, like the vampire gods, the lycan chiefs or the arch-necromancers."

"Well, in that case, why don't you deal with HER?" Akane said sarcastically, as she thumbs Usagi's way.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled. "JUST because I have minions who like to eat people, that doesn't mean I a bad person…"

"Yeah, right!"

"Akane, you shouldn't worry about such things," Ranma-onna said mischievously. "I 'impale' Usagi every chance I get. Heh."

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane said, as she punches Ranma-onna in the jaw, one for being sexist, and another for reminding her that Usagi was her other wife.

"Ow!"

Usagi merely giggled. In some strange way, having Akane beat up Ranma was almost a turn-on to her…

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Ranma-onna said, as she makes sure that her witches hat was snuggly on her head. "Let's roll."

"Okay!" Usagi said, as Ranma-onna tosses her broomstick into the air, where it floats in place. She and Ranma then hop onto the broom.

"Don't wait up," Ranma-onna said with a wink and a nod. She then clicks her heels, and takes off, with Usagi having already wrapped her arms around her "husband".

"See ya!" Usagi said, as she crackled with laughter. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Ugh," Akane said to herself. She wondered if Ryouga was seeing someone these days. At least HE was a "normal" martial arts adventurer, unlike her perverted husband and even more perverted co-wife…

"At least, I can relax for the rest of the evening-"

Suddenly, Akane's Justice Society communicator, which was in the appearance of credit card/identification cars, thanks to Dr. Michael "Mister Terrific" Holt's technology, sounds an alarm.

"GAH!" Akane yelled, as she nearly jumped. She then rushed over to her communicator, and activates it. A virtual window appears.

"Yes?" Akane said.

"Hawkgirl, we need assistance," said Alan "Green Lantern" Scott, as he spoke in somber tones. "We have a situation with Solomon Grundy…"

The protector of Earth tells Akane that the newest iteration of the zombie creature known as "Solomon Grundy", formerly Cyrus Gold, had returned to attack Washington, DC, in America. However, unlike previous incarnations, this newest Solomon Grundy was an avatar of a decaying force known only as "The Gray". So, not only was Grundy still big, tough and super-strong, but now he has the ability to decay biological life into a zombie-like state, before he could then control the victims of his deadly embrace….

"Okay, I got it," Akane said, as she began to undress. "I'll be there as soon as possible, after I get my sister Kasumi to watch over Kenma-"

"Um, you don't have to undress in front of me, Akane," Alan said, as he blushed slightly.

"I thought you were, well, you know."

"I may have 'come out of the closet', but I have been with women before."

"Oh, sorry…"

The Lady of Shadows was an anomaly amongst those of her stature. Unlike Umar or Blaze, Usagi's darkness was rooted in her need to do whatever it took to end a crisis. Unfortunately, this meant doing things that were rather…unorthodox.

Earlier in the year, Usagi went on a fact-finding assignment to inspect one of the investments of the Rantsu Foundation, the charity organization that she and Ranma had set up after amassing a lot of money over the years. This investment was in the form of an oil company that had a series of wells along the Arctic Circle near the American state of Alaska. In fact, it was the second trip into the region in recent years. Unfortunately, that first time dealt with roving band of vampires who wanted to take advantage of thirty days of perpetual darkness. Even more unfortunate, the second time up there, she would be dealing with roving band of werewolves, after the plane she was returning home on accidentally crashed in the middle of a forest…

"Well, this is a fine mess," said Diaz, as he and the other survivors of the plane crash huddle around a makeshift fire. "Half of us are dead, and we're miles from anything remotely civilized, you know-"

"Would you shut up?" Talget replied. "We should have a bit more faith in our ability to get through this."

"'Faith'? Don't shove that religious crap into my face. I'm a realist-"

"Would you BOTH shut up?" Ottway said, as he raises his hand.

"What is it?" Usagi said, as she looks up from reading her book. She wasn't worried about finding a way out of the area, but wanting to wait until the weather clears up before making a break towards one of the many hidden installations that the American government owned with the survivors.

"We're surrounded by wolves," Ottway said. "Nasty wolves from deep in the wilds…"

Sure enough everyone could see the glowing eyes of the wolf pack that was staring at the plane survivors.

"See?" Diaz said. "See what I mean?"

Usagi sighs, as she closes her book. She should have remembered that the north was full of changing breed and kinfolk of changing breed, ranging from werebears to werewolves. And from the looks of this particular pack, the plane survivors were dealing with a particular tribe of werewolves called the Red Talons…

"We have to stay close to the plane," Ottway said. He then noticed Usagi walking in front of him.

"Lady Rantsu!" Ottway said. "Don't move ahead of me-!"

"Mr. Ottway, whatever you do, you keep everyone calm and still, no matter what," Usagi said, as her eyes turned silvery.

"What are you planning on doing?" Diaz said.

"I'm about to deal with the Alpha of this pack," Usagi said, as she suddenly burst out of her clothes into her own giant wolf form.

"Holy crap!" Talget yelled.

The wolf pack backed up in surprise, as Usagi-inu rounds on them. The Alpha, however, stood his ground.

"So, you're one of us," the Alpha said in Garou, the language of werewolves, as he and Usagi-inu circled each other. "However, we do not hide our true form."

"Whatever," Usagi-inu replied. "These men are under MY protection. Find your meal elsewhere."

"Make me," the Alpha said.

And, with that, the two went at it…

The next morning, the Red Talon pack, with Usagi-inu in the lead, was traveling long and hard, with the humans holding onto their while on their individual backs. With the defeat of the Alpha, Usagi-inu was now the de facto Alpha. However, in spite of the Alpha's defeat, Usagi-inu did not kill the Alpha. In fact, Usagi-inu promised the pack a fresh, dead "game", such as moose, for each human that would have been eaten by the wolves. The Moon Princess didn't want to trade one life for another, but felt that the lives of humans took priority. Meanwhile, Usagi-inu had the survivors make an oath to never mention what had happened, including telling other that she was a shapeshifter.

"I…I really don't know what to say about this," Ottway said, as he held unto Usagi-inu's fur, as the Lady of Shadows ran through the forest with her pack.

"I think it's better not to think about it," Usagi-inu said.

"Agreed…"

Of course, the Moon Princess was the Lady of Shadows, and had the powers of both Lycans and Vampires alike, not to mention being a "natural" mistress of necromancy. However, unlike having the ability to become a "wolf-person", being a blood drinker involved a little bit more…sophistication when dealing with other vampires…

Recently, Ranma and Usagi celebrated their wedding anniversary with a trip to…Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Honey, we're here!" Ranma said, as he carried Usagi across the threshold of suburban home, located just outside of the city.

Usagi looks around the room, and then at her husband.

"Put me down," Usagi said.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Look, I don't appreciate your efforts buying me gifts, but why a house? We could rent a suite whenever we're in town."

"That is true, but our enemies to leave, well, collateral damage in their wake," Ranma said.

"Ah, I get it. The mayor is still upset over that fight involving the Hulk and four of his enemies?"

"That, too. Besides, we can always lease the house as a timeshare."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Usagi said, as she looks around the living room. "You know, it's been a while since we bought a place that no one knows about."

"Precisely."

"And, it's been a while since you last gave me access to the credit card to decorate a new place."

"Exactly- what?"

"Yes, Ranma," Usagi said with a wide grin. "I'm really going to enjoy this newest shopping experience- er, I mean house."

"…."

Over the weekend, Usagi and Ranma begin the process of decorating the new house. It was during this time that they meet their new neighbors…

"Hello?" said a blond, attractive woman, as she knocks on the front door. The door was open, to allow the smell of fresh paint from inside to dissipate faster.

Usagi turns from her painting a fresh coat of white in the living room.

"Yes?" Usagi said, as she sets down her pain brush.

"Hi!" the woman said. "I'm one of your neighbors from next door!"

"Um, hello," Usagi said with a nod. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm 'Judy Brewster'," Judy said. "I'm sort of the neighborhood welcome committee. And…I wanted to give you a fresh-baked pie-"

"Did someone say…'pie'?" Ranma said, as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. He was going through the crawl space to inspect the electrical and plumbing, in order to allow for further improvements to the house.

"Oh!" Judy said, as she was taken aback at first to the sight of Ranma. She almost dropped her pie.

"Oh, my," Judy said, as she drank the sight of Ranma being shirtless. "Oh, dear…"

"What's going on?" Ranma said, as he stepped up to Usagi's side.

"Well, it appears that there is a neighborhood 'welcome committee'," Usagi said. "Oh, by the way, my name is 'Usagi', and this is my husband 'Ranma'."

"Hey," Ranma said, as he took Judy's free hand to shake it.

"Oh, dear," Judy said with a furious blush. "We seem to have hot, er, well-distinguished men moving into the neighborhood of late."

"Oh?" Usagi said.

"Yes, a man named Jerry Dandridge and his friend Billy Cole moved into the house across the street last week," Judy said. "At first, I thought they were a couple, but I learned that they are just very good friends making investments in the local real estate."

"Yeah, right," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I invited them to our annual block party tomorrow tonight, so I am extending the invitation to you two. I know it is short notice, but…"

"That would be wonderful," Usagi said. "Oh, let me know if you want me to bring my special dish."

"Bunny, we're supposed to make new friends, not new enemies."

"Humph."

"Bring anything you feel appropriate," Judy said, as she hands the pie to Usagi. "And again, welcome to the neighborhood."

With that, Judy leaves to return to her home.

"Well, Ranma, what do you think?" Usagi said.

"Well, I think, this pie deserves to be sampled," Ranma said, as he takes the pie off of Usagi's hands. "Preferably with some vanilla ice cream."

"You and your stomach," Usagi said with a sigh…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 42: The Return of the Lady of Shadows! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is the sequel to "The Lady of Shadows"**

**Author's Note: This was supposed a Halloween special, but real life got in the way.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, the vampire can roam the land during the daytime, albeit in a weaker state. Regardless, even when weakened, the vampire can still be a formidable opponent for the would-be hunter of these "fiends"._

An excerpt taken from the diary of the pathologist Dr. Abraham Hellsing.

A week later…

With Ranma away on assignment, Usagi was alone to fix up their new vacation home, starting with the backyard.

"Honestly, I swear we DO NOT need a new home," Usagi grumbled to herself, as she moved her wheel-barrel—filled with garden plants and tools—to a spot in the backyard. She wanted to set up an automatic garden system so that the backyard could take care of itself from time-to-time…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she looked around the backyard. Next to the backyard was a pool. However, before assuming her work, she noticed a glint that was being reflected by an object from the bottom of the pool.

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she goes over to the edge of the pool, and squats. She stares at the object, and then reached for that object while closing her eyes…

Whatever the object was, it began to float towards the surface of the pool. It then began to rise above the water before it floated into Usagi's hands.

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she examined the object. It felt warm to the touch…

"I didn't know there was a way to avoid the effects of holy objects, like crosses," said a voice from behind.

Usagi sighed, as she turned to face Jerry's 'ghoul'. She knew that she and Ranma were being watched for some time by their neighbors, but wanted Jerry to make his move before responding.

"Billy Cole…is it?" Usagi said, as she stood up to face the ghoul.

"Yes," Billy replied. "I've been asked by Jerry if you could come over for visit tonight."

"What for?"

"To establish the rules and boundaries, I suppose," Billy said. "After all, Jerry doesn't want another vampire pouching on his turf."

"I see. What makes you think that I care what he thinks? And besides, it's not like I will be living in Las Vegas year around."

"Just accept the invitation," Billy said. "We do want to keep things…civilized around here."

And, with that, Billy turns away from Usagi, and leaves, even as Usagi made faces behind Billy's back.

"It looks like it's going to be one of those evenings," Usagi sighed…

Later, that night, Usagi, dressed in a simple, yet stylish elegant dress, appears at Jerry's doorstep.

DING-DONG!

About a minute later, Jerry opens the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Saotome," Jerry said, as he smiles at Usagi. "Please, do come in…"

Hesitantly, Usagi does.

"Well, I am surprise that you would accept my invitation," Jerry said.

"Whether or not a would-be host will be friend or foe, I don't like the idea of being rude," Usagi said. "But I am surprised that you had invited me over to your home, instead of doing something…foolish."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like…you or your minions attacking me."

"Oh. Well, I still might, but I am curious about you. But first…let's dine."

Usagi nods her head, even as she takes her seat at the dinner table.

"So, care for human or beast?" Jerry asked.

"Beast. I don't drink the blood of innocents."

"Come, now. There is no such thing as an innocent person. Well, maybe, except for babies, but they learn how to manipulate adults very quickly."

"I suppose you're right about that," Usagi said, as she accepts a poured glass of blood from Jerry's retainer. She then sniffs the glass of blood…

"It's not poisonous," Jerry said.

"My dear Jerry, just because vampires are monsters, that doesn't mean one should behave as such," Usagi said. "And from the quality of blood that I have in my hand, I say that I am drinking cow's blood…fresh from last week…and produce by a quality cow that was well-taken care of."

"Impressive," Jerry said. "For someone from the Tzimisce clan, you seem…different. I mean, I would think that you would appreciate the things I do."

"Ah," Usagi said. "So, just as I suspected. You're Gangrel attribu…or possibly an Anarch, although you don't come off as a type who would rail against the Elders."

"Right you are," Jerry said. "But…what about you? Again, you seem different from the rest of your clans, especially since you are of the Order of the Dracul."

"Well, I didn't become Dracul by choice," Usagi said, as she continued to sip her blood. "I married into the House Tepes by Vlad II, and worked my way up into a position of power. These days, though, I allow others to do the dirty work."

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"I respect the duality of humankind to know that there will always be good and evil in this world," Usagi said. "That is why I respect the rules that govern our kind, and have pushed to add special protections for the humans that serves both our needs and desires…"

Pause.

"So, you see, Jerry. I'm not going to stop you from doing what we by nature are designed to do. However, and I will tell you this much, if a human finds out about my nature, and seeks protection, I will grant it. And you don't have to worry about me bending the rules or anything. I will respect your territory while I am here."

"I will keep that in mind," Jerry said, as he took one more sip of his wine. "Oh, I do have to say this: you're right on both counts. I am Gangrel attribu AND an Anarch. And since you're here…"

SNAP!

Suddenly, the chair Usagi was sitting in had her bound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Usagi said.

"I will do whatever I want, starting with the drinking of your blood," Jerry said, as he suddenly leaped into the air, over the table, and pounced on the Moon Princess. He exposed his fangs, and bit into Usagi's neck.

CHOMP!

Although Usagi felt herself getting weakened, she was not at all defenseless. She summoned her vampire powers, and-

FWOOMP!

Her body immediately formed into a living mist, which was an ability that the Draculs has perfected.

"You can't escape!" Jerry said, as he wiped the blood from his lips. "I have this place sealed!"

Usagi was not about to let Jerry win, so, rather try to escape the house, she noticed a crack in the floor…

FWOOSH!

"Damn!" Jerry said, as he tried to cover the crack. He never thought to make sure that the inside part of the house was also sealed up…

Nevertheless, Usagi managed to escape into the basement area, where other victims of Jerry's hunger were sealed away…

"We feed!" said one of the victims, as they all tried to gang up on Usagi, who had just reformed her body

"Hsssss!" said Usagi, as her instincts for self-preservation enhanced the vampire aspect of her being. That did much to scare off the younger vampires.

Tired from her ordeal, Usagi felt that she had no choice but to merge with the ground in order to recover.

"Must rest," Usagi said, as she lay on the cold dirt in the basement. Within moment, after closing her eyes, Usagi's body broke down, before dissolving completely.

A few days later, Ranma returns home from his trip abroad, and that's when the fun began...

"Ah, home," Ranma said, as he sets his bag down onto the floor of his home, near the front door. He was surprised to see the mail being neatly stacked on the floor, but thought that Usagi might have skipped out of town on business at the last minute-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Hello?" said a voice from behind.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he cautiously opened the front door, revealing one of his neighbors. "Mrs. Brewster?"

"Ah, please, call me 'Jane'," Jane Brewster said. "I wanted to check to see if everything was okay?"

"Why would you say that?" Ranma said with a frown.

"Well, I suppose to go shopping for roses with Bunny a few days ago, and, for some reason, I never heard anything from her," Jane said. "Strangest thing is that she left her garden tools out in the open in the backyard."

"Oh, is that right," Ranma said, suspecting that something had happened to Usagi, and knowing who was responsible for it. "Where is your son?"

"Well, he and that stage magician, the one with the public access show, went over to Jerry's house for some guy stuff, I suppose," Jane said. "But, um, maybe help you with anything, since your wife isn't here at the moment…?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Jane Brewster had in mind. Not that he was against engaging in adult activities, but business came first.

"Some other time," Ranma said, as he looked up into the skies. The sun was going to set in about an hour, and he needed to act fast so that he could save Jane's son from what was about to happen…

"Oh, I see," Jane said with disappointment. "I'll just go back home, by myself-"

Suddenly, Ranma scoops Jane into his arms, and gave the woman a passionate kiss…

"Whoa," Jane said breathlessly. "But, what about Bunny?"

"Usagi doesn't care, as long as she likes the other woman," Ranma said. "And…she likes you, knowing that you have a good heart and a solid head on your shoulders."

"Really?" Jane said with surprise. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you have a bottle of champagne ready, because, after tonight, I'm going to celebrate with two women at the same time," Ranma said with a knowing smile.

"You mean Usagi, um, is like that?"

"Why do you think I said she likes you? Anyway, I'll be back…"

With that, Ranma goes across the street to confront Jerry Dandridge about a certain matter called "respect".

BAM!

"Knock, knock!" Ranma said, after kicking in the front door. He scans the living room, and sees that he was suppose to be walking into a trap. Too bad Ranma was looking forward to springing the trap.

"You know, you could have just waited for me to open the door," Jerry said, as he and his ghoul Billy stood near the entrance to the rest of Jerry's house.

"Considering how disrespectful you have been to my affairs, I figured that I can return the favor," Ranma said evenly. "So, what's the game? Create an army of minions to take over Las Vegas or something? I hope you know that there are certain interests already in play in the 'City of Lights'."

"Why do you think I'm creating my minions?" Jerry sneered. "For too long, vampire kind has played by the rules that were set. Let's just say that I'm bigger than that."

"So, you must be either a Sabbat or anarch jerk-off with a power complex. Great."

"And what do YOU know about my kind?"

"Well, I just happen to be the 'Sorcerer Supreme', so I am familiar with every paranormal and supernatural element on the planet," Ranma said. "But I like to think that I'm the top cop when it comes to keeping power-craving 'leeches' in check…among other things."

"Well, see about THAT," Jerry sneered. "And while I deal with those other two, Billy can deal with you."

With that, Jerry leaves Billy behind to deal with Ranma.

"Look, I have no beef with your master, but I will go through you if need be," Ranma said.

"I know, but I was created to protect Jerry's interests," Billy said with a sigh, as he shifts himself into a fighting stance. "I apologize for this."

"So, am I," Ranma said, as he shifts into a loose fighting stance himself.

Meanwhile, below, Charley and Vincent, surrounded by vampires, who were being held back by a sliver of sunlight that had managed to make its way into the basement area, were pondering what to do next.

"First Eddie, now Amy," Charley said. He then turned towards Vincent.

"What are we going to do?"

"How should I know?" Vincent said. "Up until a day ago, I thought vampires weren't real."

"But, according to your calling card-"

"THAT was a gimmick for my act!" Vincent said. "And if vampires are real, what else is also real?"

"How about ancient gods, angels, demons, magi, fae and werewolves, for a start?" Jerry said, as he descends down the stairs.

"You," Charlie said.

"Yes, me. I find it curious that you would want to go after me, when I explicitly said that as long as you stay out of MY way, I would leave you and yours alone."

"Oh, I guess my best friend being dead is not a big deal."

"I didn't kill your friend Eddie. You're the one who stabbed him with that stick of yours. In fact, I became HIS friend after you decided to reject him in order to be part of the cool crowd."

"And what about the other children you have turned?" Vincent said. "What about them?"

"I gave them a new lease on life," Jerry said, as he decides to pull up a seat. "And technically, a seventeen year old is NOT a child, at least, in my opinion. They will be young, and powerful, and ripe for debauchery, if they want to engage in such a thing."

"And Amy?"

"Same thing, only that was because YOU had to get into my business," Jerry said, as Amy, Charley's girlfriend, crawled to place her head on Jerry's knee. "In fact, I might just turn your mother as well. Normally, I would prefer to do such a thing to a person in the prime of his or her lifespan, but your mom still has it going on…where it counts."

"You son-of-a-!" Charley said, as he was about run towards Jerry, only to be stopped by Vincent.

"Don't!" Vincent said. "He's goading you into making a mistake!"

"He has already done that, charlatan," Jerry said.

Rumbling sounds could now be heard throughout the house.

"What the hell is that?" Charlie asked.

"That would be one of our neighbors," Jerry said. "Apparently, he thinks he could save you two, and his wife Bunny, before sunset. Thankfully, Billy is strong enough to delay his arrival…"

Jerry then notices that the sunlight beam had shifted positions.

"Well, time's up," Jerry said, as he stands up.

"Stand back!" Vincent said, as he raises the cross.

"Naw," Jerry replied. "Besides, thanks to the level of disbelief in this world, faith is at a premium, and you two lack it."

"How does that even work?" Charlie said.

"I don't know, something about faith being able to focus the human psyche via an object of power, or something like that," Jerry said with a shrug. "Not that you two will live to learn more about it, after I feed you two to the new help…"

Charlie looks on, even as he sees Amy standing there, barely clothed.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, as he embraced for what was to come…

Suddenly, two pairs of hands jut from the ground, and grabs Jerry's ankles.

"What the hell?" Jerry said, as he was pulled into the ground. "Arrgh-!"

FWOOMP!

"What?" Vincent said, as a figure emerges from the spot where Jerry was pulled into.

BOOM!

Charlie sees a feral-looking Usagi, as she licks the blood from her clawed fingers.

"Oh, my god," Charlie said, as Usagi turned to stare at the boy with strange eyes. Usagi then turned towards Amy and the other vampires, before walking over to them.

"Stay away from her!" Charlie said.

"Wait," Vincent said.

"But-"

"Do you think we are in the position to stop her, if she means harm?"

Charlie wanted to say something, but knew that Vincent was correct in his assessment of the situation.

Meanwhile, Usagi gathers the vampires that had been under Jerry's control.

"How can we serve you?" Amy asked.

"You do so by being free to make your own choices," Usagi said, as her crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead. It glowed with power, before morphing into the symbol of an eye, the mark of the vampire gift from the clan known as the Salubri.

"Now, be free," Usagi said, as light poured from the eye on her forehead, and showered the vampires that were kneeling before her. "I cannot cure you of the physiological effects of being a vampire, but the beast within you will no longer be within YOU."

"Whoa," Charlie said, as he and Vincent witnesses a noticeable change in Amy's and the others' demeanor.

"Now, that, is what I call a miracle," Vincent said with a smile.

BAM!

Jerry's ghoul, Billy, goes flying through the fortified door, with a stick in his heart, even as Ranma steps through the entrance way.

"What did I miss?" Ranma asked.

Billy tries to get up, but to no avail. He then reaches out to the spot where Jerry was consumed by Usagi.

"I've failed you, my master," Billy cried out.

"You can serve me, William," Usagi said. "According to tradition, committing the act of diablre—the consumption of another vampire's essence—means that I get Jerry's stuff…and servants."

"No," Billy said. "I will die with my master, for I loved him more than life itself…"

And, with that, Billy crumbles into dust.

"Damn," Ranma said. "I hate when this happens. I only meant to immobilize him long enough for him to surrender."

"That's what love is, really," Usagi said, as she goes to her husband's side. "Love is the ability to surrender one's self to another."

"I see," Ranma said, as he notices Charlie and his girlfriend hugging each other. "So, what now?"

"Well, I may have cured them of the symptoms of being a vampire, but the effects of what Jerry did will be there for the rest of their lives. Sure, the effects of mortality will be diminished, but it will be up to them to live good lives."

"In other words, if they give into their 'dark side', they'll be vampires again," Vincent said.

"Correct," Usagi said.

"And, I take it that you are a vampire?"

"Dhampire, actually," Usagi said. "I long since gained the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses."

"Like walking around during the day unaffected?"

"Something like that, although, to be fair, some vampire clans can develop an immunity to sunlight naturally."

"Oh, I see…"

"At any rate, I need a bath," Usagi said, as she turned towards Vincent. "You mind if I borrow your overcoat?"

"Oh, sure," Vincent replied, as he gave Usagi his overcoat to wear, in order to cover herself. "I'll just…stay here to clean up things."

"Whatever, and thanks," Usagi said. She then turned towards her husband.

"Coming?"

"Sure," Ranma said. "Man, I can't wait until I get home to unwind…"

Upon returning home, the Saotome couple gets a surprise.

"You don't mind if I had let myself in, do you?" Jane said seductively, as she lies on Ranma and Usagi's master bed, wearing lingerie.

Usagi slowly turns towards Ranma with a quizzical look.

"Um, Happy Anniversary?" Ranma said.

"Really?" Usagi replied.

"Belated?"

"You know, you're unbelievable sometimes…"

Tbc.

Next Time: We wrap up this story featuring the magi, and the world they live in, even as Ranma and Usagi party with the Munsters…while the horde of the undead descends upon the American capital. See you then…


End file.
